lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Tracking station
"Listening Station" redirects here. For other possible uses, see Listening post. | Last= | Connection=Used by Penelope Widmore to find Desmond | Purpose=Detecting electromagnetic signatures }} The tracking station was a small structure operated by two Portuguese-speaking technicians, Mathias and Henrik. It was located in a cold, snowy place; a blizzard was seen outside and mountains were observed nearby. The station was in direct contact with Penelope Widmore. Description The purpose of the station was to detect any electromagnetic signatures emanating from the Island, in an attempt to locate it. The technicians, Mathias and Henrik, appeared to have missed a prior anomaly. After the discharge occurred, a console in the station displayed the numeric/text: In the narrative of the show, the scene in the listening station was the first evidence indicating the world is "still out there". This was also the first time that perspective broke off the Island in real-time. Penny's search As a result of detecting the discharge, the Island was made visible to the listening station and they subsequently alerted Penelope Widmore. Naomi told the survivors that Penny hired her company to conduct a search and rescue mission for Desmond and that Penny gave them a set of coordinates in the middle of the ocean (presumably provided by the listening station). Naomi said she never met Penny herself and that the mission was seen by the freighter team as a fool's errand. However, it is later revealed that the freighter was Charles Widmore's and Naomi and her team were hired by Matthew Abaddon. Minkowski, the ship's communications officer, said that he was ordered not to answer incoming calls from Penny. After Desmond got aboard the freighter, Penny told him that she knew about the Island and had been researching and looking for him for three years. Trivia * In a Kristin Dos Santos E Online interview, Jack Bender talked about the choice of Portuguese as a language for the technicians as somewhat arbitrary. Originally, Russian was planned for the script, but they just happened to find two actors that spoke Portuguese. *Mikhail claimed he was recruited while working at a listening post in Siberia. * There is a snippet of sitar music playing at the start of the scene - the song being played is "Make Your Own Kind of Music" by Mama Cass Elliot. * One of the technicians (Mathias) looks like Jack, but is in fact a different actor. Mathias is played by Len Cordova. * Their speech was Portuguese from Brazil. Although their accents do not exactly match any Portuguese accent (neither the native nor any colonial one), the sentence construction and some expressions they use are without any doubt Brazilian. The subtitles omitted a few key phrases spoken by the two men. }} * There is a Brazilian research station in Antarctica at 62°08'S 58°40'W operating since 1984. Among other activities, the station does research on geomagnetic observations. * The yellow telephone that was in the station has no buttons (apparently for receiving calls or making a call to one number). * The number 7418880 is the product of the Numbers (4 x 8 x 15 x 16 x 23 x 42). *Leonard Simms and Sam Toomey served together at a listening post monitoring long wave transmission in the Pacific. Sam heard a voice repeating the Numbers. * The computer was running a Windows 98 theme. Terminal output At the end of , the following was shown on a computer screen in the station: This appears to be a report from an email client. The message was sent through an web mail interface (thus HTTP) and delivered through one mail server with SMTP; however the 10. prefix indicates they are part of a private network, as opposed to the Internet. This could suggest that there were other terminals, perhaps at nearby listening stations, or an internet tunnel was being employed for use by the listening station crew. A 550 SMTP message is the normal response returned when a mailbox does not exist on the receiving server. Analysis Recurring themes *Mathias and Henrik were posted at the tracking station apart from the outside world. *The code for the anomaly was 7418880, the product of The Numbers. Unanswered questions For fan theories about these unanswered questions, see: Listening station/Theories *How did Penelope know to look for an electromagnetic anomaly? es:Estación de rastreo fr:Station d'écoute pt:Estação de Busca ru:Станция прослушивания Category:Off-island locations Category:Locations